


Are You Like Me (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Proteus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Like Me (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I love that scene in Proteus when the serial killer asks Finch if he's like him. I like to think that if Harold was evil he'd be a serial killer. 
> 
> I also love when he takes Finch's glasses because it's so creepy.


End file.
